TO See You Again
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: He's lost so much now is his chance to find happiness again without restraints. "Blood red fur and the furry of hell in the flames." (that will make sense in the next chapter.) RR
1. Chapterv 1: No One Cares

To See You Again

Chapter 1: No One Cares

'Darkness's Calling'

_Suicidal thoughts ring through the mind. _

_I can't see the break in time. _

_A dying hope, a fruitless end. _

_I'll never see you again. _

_I have no heart a mass of stone. _

_I can't find freedom until I find my end. _

_Show me the way dark guardian. _

_Point your bony finger to which way I should go. _

_Down the lone and dark road. _

_I have no purpose and no heart._

_I find no heart in the darkest corner _

_I see no light I find no light. _

_Like a dark ember I die and fade _

_No one cares._

A/N: I wrote this poem a long time ago and I thought it suited the mood of the first chapter of this story. It's copy writed by me on Fictionpress under Dark Star Shadow Warrior. Even though my penname on fanfiction is Black Shadow Fox Shaman. Anyway sorry long winded wanted to get that out of the way. To the story.)

Angel sat down heavily in a padded chair in his lonely office at Wolfram and Hart. Turning he faced the closed window. Behind the thick black curtains was streaming day light. May a times he had thought of giving up and ending everything. Everyone was dead and all he had left was a handful of memories. His seer was a pain in the ass. He didn't care that Angel was hurting. Hell most of the time he never saw it in the soulful vampire. The only companion he had now was a German Sheppard he called Hunter.

"It's been a hundred years, Hunter. A hundred years today since she died."

The dog just whined and laid down. In sadness the dog laid his head down on his outstretched forepaws.

"Having trouble Angel?" an annoyingly deep voice asked from the door.

"Leave me alone Jake," Angel growled as his brow creased in frustration.

"Thinking on that past again Angel?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

Angel didn't miss the tone and whipped around to face his seer.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Daniels?" Angel snapped in anger towards the idiotic seer.

"The past should be left there Angel. Pining over them won't bring them back."

"You'll never understand what I went through," Angel said in defeat as he turned to face the dark curtains again.

"What is it you pine over most the brunette or the blonde? I bet it was the blonde."

"My life then is none of your concern."

"Every year on this day you completely shut down for the day and it concerns me because it effects the way you work."

Angel would of loved nothing more than to deck the idiot seer. Sadness engulfed him as the silence ensued in the room. He heard Jake turn and walk out of the room and slammed the door on his way out. Turning he opened his personal drawer in his worn desk. A picture with a familiar pair of blue eyes and long blonde hair lay there. Carefully he picked it up and stared at it. A playful smile played on her lips. He let him mind drift to that long ago day that was taken back for the safety of the world. Tilting his head forward he sank into his memories.Sometime after the slayer had died without any chance of being brought back the PTB( Powers That Be)had anchored his soul to his body and there fore the curse was obsolete. A vampire with a soul and no restraints to that soul. That day he had cursed the PTB a hundred times over for doing that. The one chance he had at happiness with the woman he loved was gone just like that with a simple snap of the fingers she was dead.

"What would you give to have her back?" a whisper of a voice said in his ear.

He whipped around but no one was there.

"What?"

"I asked, 'what you would give to have her back?'," the voice asked again.

It came from beside him no matter where he turned. "You'll never find me Angeles so don't bother looking."

"Are you the PTB?"

"No, but close enough. You still didn't answer my question."

"Are you trying to torment me? If you are it's to late my torment is my memories of those I have loved and lost."

"No. That suffering can end Angeles."

"Why would you help me?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Then what's the point of asking me anything? For all I know you could be here to trick me or something like that."

"Its possible but that's where risk and trust comes in. Think on it Angeles and I will see you again."

Angel felt the presence leave the room. Leaning forward in his chair he put his face in his hands and wished that he could cry at the moment. The emotions suddenly went dead as he sat up. Anger raced through him as he sat back and stared off into the dark abyss of his mind.

Across the way on the roof top of another building three figures crouched waiting...

"Good he's ready to accept the price," a first voice hissed.

"But will it be enough?" a second voice snapped angrily.

"It has to be," the first voice said in dejection. "Or this world is doomed."

"Don't think like that. It will be enough," a third voice chimed in hopefully.

"You're right. Until we meet Angel," the first voice said quietly.

All three snuck away to their retreat awaiting the coming.

A/N What did you think? First Angel fic so don't grill me to bad...


	2. Chapter 2: To Meet The Three

Chapter 2: To Meet the Three

A/N: Okay fore warning… I don't want to be chewed out for getting things incorrect or anything… I got enough of that from my first DMC story. I also want you all to know that I haven't seen Angel in forever so my knowledge of the series is a little gapped. That's the reason for the hundred years later. Anyway to the next chapter enjoy. Angel isn't human he's just a vampire with a soul free of the curse placed on him by the gypsies.

Angel sat in his office the next day thinking on what the voice had said to him.

Flashback

_"What would you give to have her back?" a whisper of a voice said in his ear. _

_He whipped around but no one was there._

_"What?"_

_"I asked, 'what you would give to have her back?'," the voice asked again._

_It came from beside him no matter where he turned. "You'll never find me Angelus so don't bother looking."_

_"Are you the PTB?"_

_"No, but close enough. You still didn't answer my question."_

_"Are you trying to torment me? If you are it's to late my torment is my memories of those I have loved and lost."_

_"No. That suffering can end Angelus."_

_"Why would you help me?"_

_"My reasons are my own."_

_"Then what's the point of asking me anything? For all I know you could be here to trick me or something like that."_

_"It's possible but that's where risk and trust comes in. Think on it Angelus and I will see you again."_

_Angel felt the presence leave the room. _

End Flashback

"What could she mean by that?" he asked himself quietly. "What do you want?"

There was three presences behind him he could feel it. Their auras were odd too. They felt like demons yet there was this animalistic quality to them. Turning around he was greeted by an odd sight. There was a wolf the size of an adult deer standing in his door way. The fur was blood red with sheen of gold running from under the neck past the belly. Its ears twitched at the smallest sound. The beast's eyes were a deep gold that shone brightly. It sauntered in the room as if it belonged to the beast. The next beast was a black panther. It was pure black except for the white diamond on its forehead. Her eyes were a glittering blue. This panther was the size of an adult Siberian Tiger. The last one to walk in kicked the door shut behind it. This was a fox. It was midnight black with white tipped tail and white underbelly fur. The fox had amethyst eyes.

"And you are?" he asked.

"We are the Three," the wolf said cryptically.

For some reason he felt as if that voice sounded familiar. It felt like his heart twisted in his chest.

"Did the PTB send you?" Angel asked with no emotion in his voice.

"In a way yes and yet again no," the panther said.

The three beasts circled him like sharks. Only on of them seemed interested in him. The other two seemed content in just looking around and bothering Hunter. The way the wolf was staring at him a feeling of being prey washed over him.

"You'll never be prey Angel," the wolf said quietly as it turned away and walked around the room.

"Why are you here?"

"We'd think that was fairly obvious Angel," the fox said with amusement dancing in her eyes. "We were sent to help you with the up coming danger."

"But you're just…"

"Angel, animals aren't this intelligent. We're beast demons so basically animals with a demonic side," the panther said in exasperation.

"Do you three have names?"

"I am the Fire Wolf, Crimson."

"I," the panther said in a mock bow," am the black forest guardian, Kurai."

"And last but not least I am the Shadow Guardian, Kit."

"I assume that you all know my name and past," he asked knowing the answer without being told.

"Of course Angelus," the wolf said as she nosed Hunter's side earning a low growl from the dog.

"What is so bad that the PTB send the three of you?"

"The end of the world that kind of stuff," Kurai said in an almost chipper voice for a moment he saw a flash of red hair and green eyes.

"Something wrong Angel?" Kit asked in concern.

"No, nothing."

"We can scent lies Angel," Crimson said quietly. "The way to beat the new threat is to look to the past and it will help."

"Is everything you say to me going to be in riddles?" he asked as irritation washed over him.

"No, Angel we are just the help we cannot see the future," Kit admitted.

Angel sat heavily in his chair and watched the demons walk around. They were an interesting trio to say the least. Suddenly Crimson's head jerked up. The three sniffed the air for danger.

"We must go now Angel," Crimson said.

"How will I know when this danger comes?" Angel asked desperately.

"Simple we will come to you again."

The three of them vanished as if they were never really there to begin with. Then Jake decided to bust in just then.

"Angel what the hell was that?"

"The Three," he said exhaustion was making his voice dull.

"The Three? I don't know them."

"They were sent to help me with the threat that is coming."

"I wasn't informed of this."

"Maybe you weren't meant to be."

Angel stared at a painting that was hanging on the wall. The peaceful scene calmed his chaotic mind. The scene was of a full moon night with a willow tree dropping into crystal clear water. Jake's annoying voice faded into the back ground as a dull murmur as he stared at the painting.

A/N: What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3: The Fires of Hell

To See You Again

Chapter 3: The Fires of Hell

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been working long and hard on Call to Darkness.

Crimson watched Angel from a distance. There was a shadowed longing in her eyes.

"Go to him Crimson," the forest guardian, Kurai urged.

"I can't," she said in defeat as she laid down.

As night fell Angel joined the living. His steps were slow and distracted. Crimson watched him as he moved. The old vampire stood in a dark ally surrounded by young stupid vampires thinking they can make a name for themselves by killing the infamous Angelus. He wasn't doing to well truth be told. Crimson had enough and leapt down to land gracefully in front of him.

"What's this Angelus?" one vampire snarled. "Do you need a body guard?"

Crimson snarled darkly as she paced forward into the horde of five vampires. Her amber eyes bled blood red as she readied herself to attack.

"Hell's fury!" she snarled.

Flames shot up around her engulfing the vampires in flames. Not one of them had a chance to cry out in pain. Turning Angel was standing there in shock.

"Angel are you all right?"

"What was that?"

"That was my fire attack. I summon that element, hence the reason I'm the fire guardian."

"How is it you didn't get me in the blast too?"

"I can control it completely so it won't ever harm you."

She turned on her heals to leapt back on top of the nearest building.

"Wait!" he called out.

Crimson stopped at his plea down in a crouching position her muscles straining waiting for the jump.

"Was there something else Angel?"

"Why are you really protecting me?"

"Come with me and find out," she said calmly gesturing to her back.

"Get on your back?"

"Yes."

Angel hesitantly got on the beast's back.

"Get a good grip on my neck fur Angel its going to be a rough few starting leaps."

He grabbed to her neck fur extremely tight. Bunching her muscles again she leapt up onto the roof of a building. Her leaps were few and numbers and her stride long. Before long they were running trough a wooded area.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience Angel."

The scenery around him became familiar until she stopped before a dark old mansion. Angel felt a pain squeezed his chest.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"You wanted to know why it was that I protect you."

"The answer is here?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, sir."

She moved towards a grouping of trees. Sniffing around she found the old scent and began to dig. A small box was uncovered. Angel slid off her back to get it out of the hole on her command. He looked at it in confusion.

"Well go ahead open it."

He sat down on an old bench. Dusting off the access dirt he opened the lid. Inside was a few items. Crimson moved to lay down with her head on her outstretched paws. Her ears twitched back and forth. The first item on the top made his head spin. It was a familiar ring.

"What is this?" he snapped.

Crimson didn't react to his anger.

"The answer to your question Angel. Keep searching."

A familiar cross necklace sat at the bottom under the papers. He knew who buried this box here. There was a picture of the Scooby gang with a lot of other pictures. The one thing that caught his attention was a single piece of paper that said, 'I remember your sacrifice for my safety. I love you always my Angel.'

"What does this mean?" he asked holding up the note.

"It should be obvious Angel. You sacrificed your human happiness with her in order to protect her. She was allowed to remember before she died but of course by then she was to weak to act on the knowledge even though she knew it would be useless."

"No one knew about that but me."

"I was granted the knowledge for the future, Angel its as simple as that."

"Somehow I doubt its that simple."

"Maybe your right Angel. Maybe, I'm what you've been seeking."

"What are you..."

Crimson stood up however her form was different, very different. Before Angel stood a very beautiful creature. Her hair was about shoulder blade length and it was a dusty blonde it didn't hide the pointed ears. The eyes were what caught him. They were a familiar blue instead of amber.

"What proof do you have that this isn't a trick and you are who you say you are?"

"Believe me if you want Angel, it's up to you."

She could smell dawn in the air. Changing back she waited patien,tly for him.

"Come I must get you home."

He gathered the objects and climbed back onto her back. Turning she broke into a group eating pace. Her strides were longer than before as if she was trying to out run something. They made it back in less time than it took to get there. She dropped him off at this home and then returned to her perch on the building across the street.

Hours later Kurai landed beside her companion softly.

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well?"

"No, he doesn't believe what I told him."

"You shouldn't expect him to Crimson, to him Buffy died a hundred years ago."

"I know, but I was hoping."

"He has the box?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Then all we can do it wait."

"Kurai what do you miss about being Willow?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd have to say those I love."

Crimson laid down again and curled up.

"Me too, I miss them too. I even miss that stupid ass Spike."

Kurai broke out into laughter.

"He was quiet the character I'll have to admit that."

Kit landed softly beside the two of them stopping all laughter and smiles. The came to attention as the leader of the three of them stood there.

"Be ready the both of you. In a few days the battle will begin."

The two beast demons looked towards the old hotel and sighed heavily ready to protect the people within.


End file.
